El orgullo de mamá
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Su madre estaría con ella siempre.


_Bungō Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa.  
Lo único que me pertenece es el OC._

* * *

**Advertencia: **Spoilers del manga. Tengo la teoría de que Mori es quién mató a la familia de Yosano para que, cuando acabara la guerra, no tuviese otra opción más que vivir con él, lo explico con anticipación porque solo lo menciono de forma sutil.

* * *

**El orgullo de mamá  
**—✽—

_「__Quisiera que estuvieses aqu__í__, para ver como nuestros sue__ñ__os se hacen realidad.__」_

En una tienda de wagashi ubicada en una ciudad a las afueras de Osaka, Akiko Yosano de 10 años ojeaba una revista de moda.

Estaba sentada en un alto taburete, con sus pies colgando, uno de sus codos sobre el mostrador y con su mentón reposando sobre su palma, marcaba con círculos vestidos elegantes que podría usar solamente cuando fuese ya una adulta, lo hacía con mucha concentración, como si fuese una tarea de la escuela.

—Akiko, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La niña levantó su cabeza para ver a su madre entrar con una bandeja de wagashi recién hecho listo para ponerlo en el mostrador.

—Elijo vestidos —respondió con los ojos fijos en la bandeja—. ¿Me das?

—Son para los clientes —negó su madre mientras empezaba a guardarlos, Akiko infló los mofletes.

—¿Por favor?

Las dos se miraron por unos instantes antes de que la mujer resoplara sacando dos dulces de la bandeja dejándoselos frente a la niña, quien victoriosa tomó uno y le dio un mordisco.

—¿Qué haré contigo? Te vas a comer toda la tienda y nos dejarás en la quiebra a este paso —le reprochó, cosa a la que Akiko negó con la cabeza.

—No-oh —dijo con la boca llena antes de tragar—. Yo administro la tienda, ¿lo olvidas? ¡Lo tengo todo calculado! No quedaremos en quiebra por uno o dos dulces menos.

—Claro, olvidaba con quién hablaba —dijo su madre rodando los ojos con una sonrisa terminando de llenar el mostrador. Luego se acercó a su hija, recostando los codos sobre el mostrador inclinándose sobre la revista a su lado, tomando el wagashi restante y dándole un mordisco—. ¿Para qué elijes vestidos?

—Para mí graduación —explicó Akiko naturalmente—. Cuando me gradúe de médica. Aunque no me puedo decidir todavía.

—Ven, déjame ver —dijo su madre mientras tomaba la revista y la ojeaba con la misma concentración que la niña tuvo hace unos minutos—. Hmmm… —la miró mientras masticaba el dulce, tragó y luego habló— quizás sea demasiado pronto para elegir un vestido, para cuando te gradúes de médica seguro hay nuevos diseños.

—Pues sí… —dijo Akiko meditabunda.

—Pero este me gusta —dijo su madre mientras le mostraba un vestido de color rojo—. Eso sí, incluso si hay nuevos diseños debes vestir de rojo, el rojo te queda bonito.

—¿No es muy vistoso?

—Hey, si vas a ser una excelente médica entonces mejor resaltar de una vez, ¿no? Además, no hay nada de malo en que te vean.

Le dio un beso en la frente mientras tomaba otro dulce del mostrador y se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina, Akiko abrió la boca y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Mamá! ¡No puedes tomar otro!

—Yo cocino, no puedes reprocharme nada.

—¿Entonces yo puedo tomar otro?

—Cuando cocines tú.

Akiko resopló, cruzándose de brazos no encontrando justa la lógica de su progenitora, sin embargo, obedientemente no comió otro más. Se quedó ahí sentada mirando la revista abierta en el vestido que su mamá había elegido. Le hizo una marca.

.-

Cuando era pequeña el padre de Akiko murió, había sido hace tanto que ella ni siquiera lo recordaba, por eso, todo lo que tenía era su pícara madre y la tienda de wagashi que ambas administraban. Porque eran ellas dos contra el mundo, porque Akiko era todo en su vida, la madre apoyaba a su pequeña en todo y adoptaba sus sueños como propios, por eso apoyaba totalmente su vocación como médica.

—Tienes que trabajar muy duro para ser una buena médica. ¡No solo puedes depender de tu habilidad! Un buen médico se hace, no se nace —le decía muy segura.

Pero a pesar de estas sabias y seguras palabras, tendía a quejarse como niña sobre lo lejos que viviría su pequeña y lo sola que se sentiría cuando fuese a la universidad de Tokio a estudiar. Abrazaba a Akiko con fuerza y le llenaba de besos la cara con el solo pensarlo.

—¡Mamá, me aplastas!

—Déjame, estoy recargando mi barra de amor, es mi preparación para cuando me abandones.

—Que no te voy a abandonar… ¡te escribiré! ¡Vendré de vacaciones! ¡Además, aún faltan muchos años para eso, deja de aplastarme!

Akiko quizás no debió haberla apartado tantas veces cuando sentía que invadía su espacio personal, debió dejarla recargar sus "barras de amor", después de todo, meses después de cumplir 11 años la milicia llegaría a su tienda. El Dr. Ôgai Mori fue a por ella.

Fue necesaria una orden directa de parte del gobierno japonés para que Mori pudiese finalmente poner sus manos sobre la niña de habilidad milagrosa, después de todo, su madre luchó hasta el último momento negándose a que su hija participara en la guerra. No bastó con que le ofrecieran dinero, tampoco la promesa de un seguro para la vida de ambas, ninguna de las ofertas que le hicieron bastaron para ablandarla.

Y sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada cuando se llevaron a Akiko a la fuerza. Incluso si su hija le prometía que todo iba a estar bien.

Su pequeña Akiko… tan fuerte hasta el final que incluso se rehusó a llorar cuando llegó la hora de partir, después de todo se negaba a decir "adiós". Su hijita la calmó, le dio un beso en cada mejilla y optimista aseguró que eso era para bien, iba a ser capaz de usar su habilidad para salvar a los demás, ese, quizás, era su atajo para volverse una gran médica.

Lo último que la madre vio de su hija fue su pequeña figura subir a la caravana acompañada por el despiadado Dr. Mori. Lo último que Akiko vio de su madre fue su rostro triste y sonrisa forzada, mientras sacudía débilmente la mano.

.-

Después de que la guerra terminó, Akiko Yosano de 11 años fue aislada durante tres años. Los eventos de la guerra y los fantasmas de ésta la acosaban de día y de noche, poco a poco la idea de volver a aquella tienda de wagashi a los cálidos brazos de su madre se volvía cada vez más y más imposible atormentada por la simple idea de que en lugar de una bienvenida, recibiese el mismo rechazo que recibió de los mismos camaradas que en un inicio la llamaron ángel.

¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a su madre? Que por su culpa había llevado a todo un pelotón a la locura, que su habilidad tan supuestamente _milagrosa_ había terminado por sellar la vida de más de uno de ellos. Akiko no era ajena a lo que había ocurrido, cuando perdieron la guerra supo que más de uno de los soldados fueron internados en manicomios, otros habían cometido suicidio tal y como su querido amigo había hecho. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle eso a su madre? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar si se lo decía? Que todo eso era su culpa, que había arruinado tantas vidas con sus propias manos.

Era una niña, todavía tenía la inocencia suficiente como para culparse a sí misma de las circunstancias a la que había sido arrastrada así que… no luchó, no salió. Sentada en una esquina observaba con ojos muertos la puerta. Incluso si temía al reencuentro con su madre no podía dejar de esperar a que cuando esa puerta se abriera fuese su rostro el que se asomara por ella, no podía evitar anhelar volver a probar su delicioso wagashi y recibir sus abrazos mortales.

Pero dejó de esperar por ello cuando llegó a ella la noticia de la muerte de su madre durante la guerra, al parecer, la ciudad había sido atacada por el enemigo. No supo los detalles y ni siquiera se quedó a escucharlos, después de todo, el solo imaginar en la posibilidad de que, de haberse quedado con ella quizás podría haberla salvado la atormentaba.

La ira y dolor con el pasar del tiempo y con la soledad solo dieron campo a una gran tristeza. Estaba sola en ese mundo, ya no había nadie que se preocupara por ella ni que la esperase en casa porque ya no tenía una casa a la cual ir.

Quizás por eso cuando Ôgai Mori le extendió la mano una vez más, la aceptó resignada.

.-

A la edad de 15 años, Akiko Yosano fue capaz de caminar nuevamente.

Durante su aislamiento y la mala alimentación llevada por su depresión en el encierro su cuerpo se había deteriorado a tal punto que para desplazarse era necesaria una silla de ruedas. Yukichi Fukuzawa, el hombre que le había salvado de las manos del Dr. Mori había sido su tutor desde entonces y la había llevado a las terapias pertinentes.

Finalmente, llegó el día en el que sin necesidad de muletas o ningún apoyo pudo ponerse de pie. Por decisión de Ranpo fueron a una heladería a celebrar por todo lo alto con dos enormes copas de diferentes sabores. Fukuzawa simplemente les dejó ahí, advirtiéndoles que no debían marcharse, tenía trabajo así que les recogería en cuanto lo acabase, a pesar de las protestas de Ranpo diciendo que la celebración debería ser de todos, el tamaño de su helado fue suficiente para calmarlo y no dejarlo reprochar por más tiempo.

—Entonces —dijo Ranpo mientras tragaba—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—¿Uh? —preguntó Akiko confundida por la repentina pregunta del detective.

—Ahora tienes tu independencia de vuelta junto con tu capacidad de andar sin que yo tenga que empujar tu silla —explicó Ranpo llevándose una cereza a la boca, la masticó y así, con la boca llena continuó hablando—. ¿No hay nada que quieras hacer? Además de trabajar para la agencia, claro.

—Supongo que mi primer paso es pagarte el que me hayas llevado a todos lados —dijo Akiko en claro tono de broma—. Incluso si era para perdernos.

—¡Cuento perfectamente con que me pagues eso! Ahora serás mi guía —asintió Ranpo con ánimos infantiles. Akiko sonrió ante su gesto y luego pensó bastante al respecto.

Porque incluso si Ranpo lo había dicho como el inicio de una charla casual tenía razón en algo: tenía su independencia, significaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera ahora. No era como si antes no hubiese podido, Fukuzawa era un hombre respetuoso que nunca le limitó nada, incluso había tenido el buen gesto de encargarse de ella dándole techo, comida y prendas para vestir; y trabajar en la mini-agencia (si es que así se le podía llamar a un equipo de tres) le había traído parte de eso que la guerra le arrebató: paz, seguridad, confianza.

Sin embargo, sí había algo que quería hacer, era ese pequeño deseo que tenía guardado en un cofrecito en lo más profundo de su corazón, lo había dejado ahí durante los años más difíciles, aquellos en los que no se sentía digna de soñar.

—Quisiera ir a la escuela —dijo Akiko finalmente con tono más serio.

—¿A la escuela? —Ranpo le miró curioso, algo en su forma de preguntar le dio a entender a Akiko que él no era muy fan de tal cosa como la escuela—. ¿Para qué?

—Bueno, incluso si tú eres el mejor detective del mundo y no necesitas que te enseñen nada —comenzó ella, inflando el ego de Ranpo algo que hizo que él sonriera— yo soy solamente una chica que no ha ido a la escuela desde los once años.

—Eso es cierto —Ranpo se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca—. ¿Entonces quieres educarte para ser médica?

Incluso si ya llevaba un año conociéndolo, Ranpo no iba a dejar de sorprender a Akiko con sus acertadas deducciones.

—Sí —dijo ella finalmente, ni siquiera molestándose en preguntarle a Ranpo cómo lo sabía, él siempre lo sabía todo—. Cuando era pequeña quería ser médica, con mi madre buscábamos vestidos para mi graduación.

—Aunque hay algo que no entiendo —dijo Ranpo—. ¿Para qué quieres estudiar para ser médica? Tu habilidad por sí ya es suficiente.

—Lo sé —asintió Akiko—. Pero es un sueño que tenía con mamá. Incluso si tengo una habilidad así, me gusta la idea de poder llamarme a mí misma "médica" y no tener que depender de "No Has de Morir".

—Ya veo… Entonces tu madre es la que te impulsó a pensar así —dijo él pensativo—. Suena como una buena madre.

—Lo era —dijo Akiko asintiendo con la cabeza—. Me decía siempre que podía lograr todo lo que me propusiera.

—Creo en eso también, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente —comentó Ranpo—. ¿La extrañas?

—Siempre —dijo Akiko con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica—. ¿Y tú?

Akiko levantó la mirada para ver a Ranpo, sabía por los periódicos viejos y por Fukuzawa sobre la muerte de ambos padres del chico, él nunca tocaba el tema así que no sabía bien qué tipo de reacción esperar.

Él se quedó en silencio mientras comía otra cucharada de su helado, asintiendo con su cabeza.

—¿Sabes? Te pareces un poco a ella —Ranpo la tomó por sorpresa con esa declaración—. Ambas son un tanto mandonas.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír, su risa se volvió pronto una carcajada.

—¿Mandona? ¡Pero si siempre hago todo lo que quieres!

—¡No-oh! Que hagas todo lo que yo quiera no significa que dejes de ser mandona, siempre diciéndome que haga cosas como arreglar mi habitación, cepillar mis dientes, no desayunar dulces…

—Ranpo, pero que eso es totalmente natural, el presidente te lo dice también.

—Aun así… —Ranpo infló las mejillas en un puchero mirando a otro lado. Akiko solo lo miraba divertida sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

Hablar de su madre nuevamente después de tanto tiempo… se sentía bien.

.-

Akiko Yosano, de 23 años observaba su reflejo en el espejo con detenimiento. Vestía un vestido rojo largo hasta la rodilla, cubría sus hombros y dejaba ver su clavícula, en su cuello se encontraba un collar de plata que combinaba con el atuendo, traía unos zapatos de tacón que elevaban su altura al menos 5 cm. Todo el conjunto lo había elegido ella y Fukuzawa era quién había pagado como regalo de graduación. Acomodó unos mechones de su cabello, no usaba su broche de mariposa puesto que le incomodaría a la hora de ponerse el birrete.

Ella, quién se había preparado para ese momento toda su vida estaba sin aliento, ella, quién siempre se aventuraba con paso seguro a todo lo que estuviese por delante se sentía ansiosa. Debería estar feliz, debería estar satisfecha y claro, parte de ella estaba emocionada por recibir finalmente el esfuerzo y anhelo de tantos años, graduarse como médica había sido su sueño desde pequeña y sin embargo, sentía un vacío en el estómago.

No perdía el aliento porque estaba a horas de recibir su diploma, perdía el aliento en suspiros que acongojaban su corazón porque, a pesar de estar dando un gran paso en su vida… le faltaba algo.

Viéndose al espejo Akiko recordaba los días de su niñez y a su amada madre que, con abrazos fuertes le expresaba todo su cariño, podía incluso imaginársela detrás suyo, en la puerta con las manos en la boca y lágrimas en los ojos, se acercaría y le acomodaría cualquier defecto en el peinado que ella misma hubiese pasado por alto.

Acarició con la yema de sus dedos el cristal frente a ella, era increíble como un día tan especial podía ponerla tan melancólica.

—¡Yosanooooo! ¡Ayúdame con esta cosa! ¡No se deja poner!

Ranpo entró en la habitación, chillando cual pequeño mientras extendía frustrado el corbatín que complementaba su traje. Ella se dio la vuelta, mirando divertida al joven frente a ella que tenía puesto bien todo el traje menos esa última pieza.

—Vaya, te queda bastante bien —le halagó ella.

—No me gusta, es incómodo, me aprieta en las axilas, ¿en serio necesito usar esto para tu graduación? —se quejó Ranpo inmediatamente, Akiko mientras tanto tomó el corbatín y empezó a ponerlo en su lugar.

—Sí, no esperarás ir de informal —dijo ella mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

—Si no hay de otra… —dijo entre dientes— ¿Uh? ¿Estabas llorando?

—¿Qué? No —dijo Akiko inmediatamente volteando a verse al espejo, ¿se le había corrido el maquillaje? No, estaba en orden, afortunadamente.

—Tienes esa expresión que haces siempre cuando quieres llorar pero al final no lo haces, ¿cómo puedes hacer eso? —explicó él expresando un poco de admiración al final con la pregunta, antes de continuar hablando—. ¿Es que acaso no quieres dejar la universidad?

—No, no es eso —dijo Akiko negando con la cabeza—. Solamente pensaba… en mi madre —la expresión de Ranpo se suavizó al escuchar a Akiko mencionar a su madre en un tono tan delicado, como si la simple palabra la pusiese sensible—. Ella me dijo que usara un vestido rojo para mi graduación y siempre pensé que iría con ella a comprarlo, que ella me pondría el maquillaje y estaría hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras me veía prepararme para ir a la gala. Quisiera que estuviese aquí, solamente puedo imaginar las cosas que haría o diría, pero lo que yo imagine quizás se quede corto o quizás lo estoy idealizando demasiado, no sé.

—La extrañas.

—Sí —admitió Akiko sin mirarle a los ojos.

Akiko acomodó el corbatín y le alisó los hombros suspirando con una sonrisa, contemplándolo en busca de algo más que arreglar en su traje. Él buscó algo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, Akiko le miró confundida hasta notar que lo que buscaba eran sus lentes, los que se puso sin decir nada.

Luego de un par de segundos, mientras Ultradeducción se "activaba" Ranpo habló.

—Ella te habría dicho: "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Akiko".

Ranpo no usaba sus habilidades gratis, siempre tenía que ser sobornado o convencido de alguna forma, pero esa vez hacía una excepción, después de todo, Akiko se graduaba y ese era su regalo para ella. Supo que le gustó cuando vio que la sonrisa triste que tenía en los labios se volvía una más feliz, apretada y forzada, sí, después de todo estaba conteniendo el llanto, pero estaba genuinamente feliz.

—Gracias —dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras que con el dedo pulgar se limpiaba las lágrimas antes de que éstas arruinaran su maquillaje.

—No es nada, feliz graduación, Yosano —dijo Ranpo con modestia poco común mientras se quitaba los lentes y los guardaba nuevamente—. ¡Vamos, vamos! Que se nos va a hacer tarde y tú debes dar el discurso de tu generación.

Ranpo se dirigió a la salida, ahí en la puerta estaba Fukuzawa con los brazos cruzados, en un traje elegante tal y como Ranpo lo llevaba. Se aproximó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, mostrándole su apoyo.

—Felicidades, Yosano.

—Gracias, presidente —respondió ella sonriente, él le ofreció el brazo y ella lo aceptó, siendo escoltada finalmente a la salida.

No vio el rostro de su madre mientras daba su discurso frente a los graduados, tampoco pudo tomarse una foto con ella sosteniendo el diploma, sin embargo, no significaba que ella no estuviese ahí. En sus recuerdos, en su corazón, en lo más profundo de su amor, ella estaba ahí, cálida, pícara y amorosa. Su madre seguiría ahí con ella por siempre.


End file.
